citizenradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Show List
=2010= 08/20 Citizen Radio 08/20/2010 MP3 08/18 Citizen Radio 08/18/2010 MP3 08/16 Citizen Radio 08/16/2010 MP3 08/13 Citizen Radio 08/13/2010 MP3 08/11 Citizen Radio 08/11/2010 MP3 08/09 Citizen Radio 08/09/2010 MP3 Guests: Alan Grayson, Marcy Wheeler, W. Kamau Bell 08/06 Citizen Radio 08/06/2010 MP3 Guest: Markos Moultsas founder of Daily Kos 08/04 Citizen Radio 08/04/2010 MP3 Guest: Lt. Dan Choi 08/02 Citizen Radio 08/02/2010 MP3 "Tasering executions, Sarkozy boots immigrants & we want your ideas for culturejamming activism" Topics Covered * How screwed we all are. * Jamie discovers Adbusters. * CNN Coverage of Greenpeace Shutting Down BP Petrol Stations 07/31 Citizen Radio Live 07/31/2010 MP3 Recorded live at the UCB Theater NYC on July 19th, 2010. Guests: Billy Connolly, Moby 07/30 Citizen Radio 07/30/2010 MP3 Guest: Matt Besser "Citizen Radio interviews the freakin' Pope! Also, the very funny Matt Besser" 07/28 Citizen Radio 07/28/2010 MP3 Guest: Dominic Dierkes "Wikileaks, teabaggers, the winner of Citizen Radio's SUPER FAN contest, and the hilarious Dominic Dierkes" 07/26 Citizen Radio 07/26/2010 MP3 "Abortion, repealing the Estate Tax, and Listener Mail" 07/23 Citizen Radio 07/23/2010 MP3 Guest: Justin Krebs Offensive Pre-"dum-da-da-dum" quote by Jamie: "Even The Palms isn't cool with chipmunk rape." 07/21 Citizen Radio 07/21/2010 MP3 Guests: Dominic Dierkes and Tim Minchin 07/19 Citizen Radio 07/19/2010 MP3 Guest: Paul F. Tompkins 07/16 Citizen Radio 07/16/2010 MP3 Offensive Pre-"dum-da-da-dum" quote: Jamie: "We are technologically Mexican" Topics Covered * Argentina legalizes gay marriage (Iran, take note) * Giving Fred Willard (& wife) directions * The homeless * Unemployment and the deficit Viewer Listener Mail * Starting a communal workplace * Organic meat * Global Warming will destroy us cheer me up please * This wiki exists * Not buying from evil corporations Links to Things Mentioned * American: the Bill Hicks Story * Another Bullshit Night in Suck City * Dylan Ratigan yells at a Republican * Peter Singer's The Life You Can Save * Citizen Radio Live at UCB NYC * Citizen Radio Live at Netroots Nation 07/14 Citizen Radio 07/14/2010 MP3 07/12 Citizen Radio 07/12/2010 MP3 07/09 Citizen Radio 07/09/2010 MP3 07/07 Citizen Radio 07/07/2010 MP3 07/05 Citizen Radio 07/05/2010 MP3 07/02 Citizen Radio 07/02/2010 MP3 06/30 Citizen Radio 06/30/2010 MP3 06/28 Citizen Radio 06/28/2010 MP3 06/25 Citizen Radio 06/25/2010 MP3 06/23 Citizen Radio 06/23/2010 MP3 06/21 Citizen Radio 06/21/2010 MP3 06/18 Citizen Radio 06/18/2010 MP3 06/16 Citizen Radio 06/16/2010 MP3 06/14 Citizen Radio 06/14/2010 MP3 06/11 Citizen Radio 06/11/2010 MP3 06/09 Citizen Radio 06/09/2010 MP3 06/07 Citizen Radio 06/07/2010 MP3 06/05 Citizen Radio 06/05/2010 MP3 Recorded live at UCB Theater NYC. 06/04 Citizen Radio 06/04/2010 MP3 06/02 Citizen Radio 06/02/2010 MP3 05/31 Citizen Radio 05/31/2010 MP3 05/28 Citizen Radio 05/28/2010 MP3 05/26 Citizen Radio 05/26/2010 MP3 05/24 Citizen Radio 05/24/2010 MP3 05/21 Citizen Radio 05/21/2010 MP3 05/19 Citizen Radio 05/19/2010 MP3 05/17 Citizen Radio 05/17/2010 MP3 05/14 Citizen Radio 05/14/2010 MP3 05/12 Citizen Radio 05/12/2010 MP3 05/10 Citizen Radio 05/10/2010 MP3 05/07 Citizen Radio 05/07/2010 MP3 05/05 Citizen Radio 05/05/2010 MP3 05/03 Citizen Radio 05/03/2010 MP3 Beginning of three times a week. 05/01 Citizen Radio 05/01/2010 MP3 04/28 Citizen Radio 04/28/2010 MP3 04/24 Citizen Radio 04/24/2010 MP3 04/21 Citizen Radio 04/21/2010 MP3 04/17 Citizen Radio 04/17/2010 MP3 04/14 Citizen Radio 04/14/2010 MP3 04/10 Citizen Radio 04/10/2010 MP3 04/07 Citizen Radio 04/07/2010 MP3 04/03 Citizen Radio 04/03/2010 MP3 03/31 Citizen Radio 03/31/2010 MP3 03/27 Citizen Radio 03/27/2010 MP3 03/24 Citizen Radio 03/24/2010 MP3 03/20 Citizen Radio 03/20/2010 MP3 03/17 Citizen Radio 03/17/2010 MP3 03/13 Citizen Radio 03/13/2010 MP3 03/10 Citizen Radio 03/10/2010 MP3 03/06 Citizen Radio 03/06/2010 MP3 03/03 Citizen Radio 03/03/2010 MP3 02/27 Citizen Radio 02/27/2010 MP3 02/24 Citizen Radio 02/24/2010 MP3 02/20 Citizen Radio 02/20/2010 MP3 02/18 Citizen Radio 02/18/2010 MP3 Recorded at the UCB Theater NYC. 02/17 Citizen Radio 02/17/2010 MP3 02/13 Citizen Radio 02/13/2010 MP3 02/10 Citizen Radio 02/10/2010 MP3 02/06 Citizen Radio 02/06/2010 MP3 02/03 Citizen Radio 02/03/2010 MP3 01/31 Citizen Radio 01/31/2010 MP3 Howard Zinn Memorial Edition 01/30 Citizen Radio 01/30/2010 MP3 01/27 Citizen Radio 01/27/2010 MP3 01/23 Citizen Radio 01/23/2010 MP3 01/20 Citizen Radio 01/20/2010 MP3 01/16 Citizen Radio 01/16/2010 MP3 01/13 Citizen Radio 01/13/2010 MP3 01/09 Citizen Radio 01/09/2010 MP3 01/06 Citizen Radio 01/06/2010 MP3 01/02 Citizen Radio 01/02/2010 MP3 =2009= 12/30 Citizen Radio 12/30/2009 MP3 12/26 Citizen Radio 12/26/2009 MP3 12/23 Citizen Radio 12/23/2009 MP3 12/19 Citizen Radio 12/19/2009 MP3 12/16 Citizen Radio 12/16/2009 MP3 12/12 Citizen Radio 12/12/2009 MP3 12/09 Citizen Radio 12/09/2009 MP3 12/05 Citizen Radio 12/05/2009 MP3 12/02 Citizen Radio 12/02/2009 MP3 Guest: Noam Chomsky 11/28 Citizen Radio 11/28/2009 MP3 11/25 Citizen Radio 11/25/2009 MP3 11/21 Citizen Radio 11/21/2009 MP3 11/18 Citizen Radio 11/18/2009 MP3 11/14 Citizen Radio 11/14/2009 MP3 11/11 Citizen Radio 11/11/2009 MP3 11/07 Citizen Radio 11/07/2009 MP3 11/04 Citizen Radio 11/04/2009 MP3 10/28 Citizen Radio 10/28/2009 MP3 10/24 Citizen Radio 10/24/2009 MP3 10/21 Citizen Radio 10/21/2009 MP3 10/14 Citizen Radio 10/14/2009 MP3 10/10 Citizen Radio 10/10/2009 MP3 First Weekend Edition of Citizen Radio. 10/07 Citizen Radio 10/07/2009 MP3 09/30 Citizen Radio 09/30/2009 MP3 09/23 Citizen Radio 09/23/2009 MP3 09/16 Citizen Radio 09/16/2009 MP3 09/09 Citizen Radio 09/09/2009 MP3 09/02 Citizen Radio 09/02/2009 MP3 08/26 Citizen Radio 08/26/2009 MP3 08/19 Citizen Radio 08/19/2009 MP3 08/12 Citizen Radio 08/12/2009 MP3 08/05 Citizen Radio 08/05/2009 MP3 07/29 Citizen Radio 07/29/2009 MP3 07/22 Citizen Radio 07/22/2009 MP3 07/15 Citizen Radio 07/15/2009 MP3 07/08 Citizen Radio 07/08/2009 MP3 07/01 Citizen Radio 07/01/2009 MP3 06/24 Citizen Radio 06/24/2009 MP3 06/17 Citizen Radio 06/17/2009 MP3 06/10 Citizen Radio 06/10/2009 MP3 06/03 Citizen Radio 06/03/2009 MP3 05/27 Citizen Radio 05/27/2009 MP3 05/20 Citizen Radio 05/20/2009 MP3 05/13 Citizen Radio 05/13/2009 MP3 Guest: Noam Chomsky 05/06 Citizen Radio 05/06/2009 MP3 04/29 Citizen Radio 04/29/2009 MP3 04/22 Citizen Radio 04/22/2009 MP3 04/15 Citizen Radio 04/15/2009 MP3 04/08 Citizen Radio 04/08/2009 MP3 04/01 Citizen Radio 04/01/2009 MP3 Guest: Noam Chomsky Spot the Fox News Headline: Fugly Dudes Who Got Hot Babes 03/25 Citizen Radio 03/25/2009 MP3 03/18 Drunken Politics 03/18/2009 MP3 03/11 Drunken Politics 03/11/2009 MP3 03/04 Drunken Politics 03/04/2009 MP3 02/25 Drunken Politics 02/25/2009 MP3 02/18 Drunken Politics 02/18/2009 MP3 02/11 Drunken Politics 02/11/2009 MP3 02/04 Drunken Politics 02/04/2009 MP3 01/28 Drunken Politics 01/28/2009 MP3 01/21 Drunken Politics 01/21/2009 MP3 01/14 Drunken Politics 01/14/2009 MP3 01/07 Drunken Politics 01/07/2009 MP3 =2008= 12/31 Drunken Politics 12/31/2008 MP3 12/24 Drunken Politics 12/24/2008 MP3 12/17 Drunken Politics 12/17/2008 MP3 Spot the Fox News Headline: Canadian Man Builds Himself Robot Girlfriend 12/10 Drunken Politics 12/10/2008 MP3 Spot the Fox News Headline: Man Stabbed to Death for Hogging Mic at Karaoke Bar Features * Drunken Politics Movie Review: Milk * Apology for last week's Spot the Fox News Headline * Wal-Mart Promotional Video 12/03 Drunken Politics 12/03/2008 MP3 Spot the Fox News Headline: Wal-Mart Worker Dies When Shoppers Break Down Door 11/26 Drunken Politics 11/26/2008 MP3 Spot the Fox News Headline: Student Could Be Charged For Hugging Social Worker Features * Prop 8/Mormonism Ad * Jamie's Letter Writing Corner: The Army * Old Sarah Palin Interview 11/19 Drunken Politics 11/19/2008 MP3 Guest: Eugene Jarecki Spot the Fox News Headline: Mom Grounds Boy After Cop Car Hits Him While Biking 11/12 Drunken Politics 11/12/2008 MP3 Guest: Matt Gonzalez Spot the Fox News Headline: Patriots Cheerleader Fired After Facebook Swastika Photo Features * Elizabeth Dole Smear Ad * Jamie's Letter Writing Corner - Barack Obama * Maureen Dowd Turd of the Week - Puppies and Sleeping on Lincoln's Lap * One Minute Fuck Yous - John McCain and common sense 11/06 Drunken Politics 11/06/2008 MP3 "EP17: Allison and Jamie discuss Obama's win, the gay marriage defeat in California, and how it's all religion's fault." 11/02 Drunken Politics 11/02/2008 MP3 "EP16: Allison and Jamie discuss nature VS. nurture and gay marriage, the idea of 'macho' men, and Jamie's man crush on Ben Affleck" 10/30 Drunken Politics 10/30/2008 MP3 "EP15: Allison and Jamie talk about the terrifying appointments to the appeals court, Russia's so-called aggression toward Georgia, and John McCain being a 'maverick'" 10/26 Drunken Politics 10/26/2008 MP3 "EP14: After all hell breaks loose, Jamie and Allison speak with presidential candidate Ralph Nader." 10/24 Drunken Politics 10/24/2008 MP3 "EP13: Jamie and Allison discuss drugs, crazy Sarah Palin, and racism in the McCain camp" 10/23 Drunken Politics 10/23/2008 MP3 "EP12: Allison and Jamie interview vice-presidential candidate Matt Gonzalez." 10/19 Drunken Politics 10/19/2008 MP3 "EP11: Allison and Jamie talk about China, martial law, vegans, and health care." 10/18 Drunken Politics 10/18/2008 MP3 "EP10: Jamie and Allison discuss the debates, the attacks against ACORN, and other lies your government tells you." 10/05 Drunken Politics 10/05/2008 MP3 "EP09: Allison and Jamie lose internet and Jamie's credit cards get frozen -- coincidence?! ... Maybe." 10/02 Drunken Politics 10/02/2008 MP3 "EP08: Allison and Jamie discuss America's fascist shift, grassroots organizing, and gay marriage." 09/28 Drunken Politics 09/28/2008 MP3 "EP07: Allison and Jamie interview Guest HARMON LEON, Author of Republican Like Me. Harmon discusses his new book The American Dream: Walking in the Shoes of Carnies, Arms Dealers, Immigrant Dreamers, Pot Farmers, and Christian Believers Also, writer for The Onion and comedian MIKE DRUCKER talks with us about Nader and the presidential debates." 09/25 Drunken Politics 09/25/2008 MP3 "EP06: Allison and Jamie interview Last Comic Standing's MATT KIRSHEN!" 09/21 Drunken Politics 09/21/2008 MP3 "EP05: Allison and Jamie welcome back SPECIAL GUEST: SARAH PALIN!" 09/18 Drunken Politics 09/18/2008 MP3 "EP04: Allison and Jamie chat with rant-master Dennis Miller and Sarah Palin's vagina." 09/11 Drunken Politics 09/11/2008 MP3 "EP03: Special Guest Caller: John McCain. We anger him about 30 seconds into the interview and he throws an old man loony fit." 09/07 Drunken Politics 09/07/2008 MP3 "EP02: Allison and Jamie read their hate mail from the God Hates Fags people. Later, comedian Mike Drucker talks about the fiery train wreck that is the RNC." 08/31 Drunken Politics 08/31/2008 MP3 "EP01: Jamie and Allison discuss the hate group 'God Hates Fags,' and Jamie's campaign to start the 'God Hates Jamie Kilstein' movement. Also, Jamie and Allison discuss Allison's Huffington Post piece "'Lies My DNC Told Me,' and how the piece got buried amidst all the site's pro-Obama rhetoric."